This invention relates generally to electric switches actuated by manipulation of a joy stick or wobble stick and more particularly, to an improved multi-pole multi-throw switch containing a plurality of stationary pin contacts arranged adjacent a plurality of displaceable pin contacts and includes unique means serving to support and guide the juxtaposed contacts to insure positive make and break interaction therebetween during selected radial displacement of a contactor.
Multi-pole multi-throw joy stick-actuated electric switches are well known and the present invention evolved from an effort to produce a vastly simplied construction which may be readily manufactured from relatively inexpensive components to yield an assembly which is highly reliable in operation and may be easily assembled and disassembled without the need for any tools. The majority of the instant switch components are preferably constructed of any suitable dielectric material such as synthetic resinous plastics which readily lend themselves to formation by injection molding and the cylindrical symmetrical configuration of most of these components allows of a greatly facilitated assembly thereof by an interfitting, sliding fit therebetween.
The present switch is particularly adaptable for use in an environment employing low voltages and low current and the completion of the various circuits is achieved by the selective displacement of pairs of deflectable contacts into engagement with juxtaposed pairs of stationary contacts. Unlike many prior known switch devices, the present invention proposes to employ wire or pin contacts. This feature in its self demands the provision of suitable means to adequately support and guide the plurality of contacts between their make and break positions and accordingly, an important feature of the present switch is the provision of unique means to mount positively guide and support the various wire contacts.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved multi-pole multi-throw electric switch operated by a joy stick type actuator member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved switch including a plurality of stationary contacts juxtaposed a plurality of displaceable contacts and including a contact guide member serving to support and maintain for controlled radial movement respective pairs of said displaceable contacts.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved switch including a plurality of stationary wire contacts juxtaposed a plurality of displaceable wire contacts with the latter normally engaging a dielectric contactor which is radially deflectable to displace selected ones of the displaceable contacts into engagement with respective juxtaposed stationary contacts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved switch including an outer shell telescopically containing a guide sleeve serving as a back-up support for a plurality of stationary contacts and which further telescopically contains a guide member through which axially pass a plurality of displaceable contacts disposed within slots therein and which are radially displaceable into engagement with the stationary contacts.
With these and other objects in view, which will more readily appear as the nature of the invention is better understood, the invention consists in the novel construction, combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated and claimed.